Gallery:Zodd
Panels= ZoddBreath.png|Zodd encounters Guts for the first time, having killed several of the swordsman's Raiders. Manga E3 Zodd Wounded.png|Zodd wounded by Guts during their first battle. ZoddTransforms.png|Zodd assumes his apostle form during his first fight with Guts. TheFalconsArrive.png|The Band of the Falcon shoots Zodd with an arrow volley. ArmAttack.png|Zodd beats Guts with his own arm. Manga E5 Pincer Movement.png|Zodd fights against Guts and Griffith. Nosferatu Zodd's Apostle Form.jpg|Zodd in his apostle form standing tall. ZoddKillsWyald.png|Nosferatu Zodd impales Wyald. Manga E80 Skull Knight Engages Zodd.png|Zodd battles the Skull Knight. Brute Zodd.jpg|Zodd proudly crosses his arms. E128-FoL and Zodd-Manga.png|Zodd's vision of the Falcon of Light. SkullKnightZodd.png|Zodd confronts the Skull Knight during the Incarnation Ceremony. GriffithRidingZodd.png|Zodd takes a reconstituted Griffith to safety. ZoddOverForest.png|Zodd takes Griffith to the Hill of Swords. ZoddDefendsGriffith.png|Zodd blocks Guts' attack on Griffith. Chapter 179.jpg|Zodd expresses enjoyment for a rematch between him and Guts. GutsZoddClash.png|Zodd and Guts clash blades. Manga E180 HoS Battle Climax.png|Zodd assumes his true form on the Hill of Swords. IllGetMyKingdom.png|Zodd transports Griffith away to begin gathering the reborn Band of the Falcon. Chapter 184.jpg|Zodd leads the reborn Band of the Falcon against Kushan soldiers. reborn Band of the Falcon's Army.png|Zodd alongside others of the reborn Band of the Falcon. Manga E235 Princess Rescued.png|Charlotte and Anna are freed from Ganishka's clutches by Zodd and Griffith. GutsZoddAlliance.png|Zodd allys with Guts so they can inflict damage on Ganshika's construct. GriffithRidingZodd-0.png|Zodd flies Griffith to Ganshika. |-| Prints= Nosferatu Zodd Manga.jpg|Nosferatu Zodd ready to fight. Nosferatu Zodd.jpg|Zodd looks up. Nosferatu Zodd's Apostle Form Coloured.jpg|Zodd in his apostle form. Manga E69 Transformed Zodd.png|Zodd ready to take flight. Guts vs Zodd apostle.jpg|Zodd goes head to head with Guts. Manga V23 Reborn BotF.png|Zodd alongside others of the reborn Band of the Falcon, including Grunbeld, Locus, and their leader Griffith. Manga V34 Cover Art.png|Zodd accompanies Femto. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Zodd, in shadow, spreads his wings. Manga V18 Cover Art.png|Guts, accompanied by Puck, stands against Zodd and Griffith. |-| Other Mangaka= Umino Chika Berserk Volume 33 Front-Design.png|Nosferatu Zodd, Ivalera, and Puck surround a ginger haired Schierke performing an incantation. Drawn by mangaka for Volume 33's alternate cover art. Concept Art= 03EXTRA-B.jpg|Zodd human and apostle form full body and profile concept art, along with Casca concept art, for the 1997 anime. |-| Anime (1997)= |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Zodd-nosferatu-berserk-the-golden-age-arc-i-the-egg-of-the-king-6.8.jpg|Nosferatu Zodd in his human form. Zodd.jpg|Zodd assumes his apostle form during his first fight with Guts. Zodd Skull Knight film.jpg|Zodd confronts Skull Knight near the portal to the site of the Eclipse. Zodd Vs Skull Knight.jpg|Zodd battles the Skull Knight. |-| Anime (2016-2017)= SK reunites with Zodd.png|Zodd encounters the Skull Knight during the Incarnation Ritual. Zodd arrives at the Tower.png|Zodd appears at Albion. Zodd destroys the Kushan.png|Zodd slaughters Kushan soldiers. Griffith pets Zodd.png|Zodd submits to Griffith. Zodd and Griffith escape.png|Zodd spirits Griffith away from Albion. Zodd and Griffith fly over.png|Zodd flies over a forest with Griffith in hand. Guts Zodd rematch.png|Zodd challenges Guts to a rematch atop the Hill of Swords. Zodd discards hs weapon.png|Zodd discards his horse-sword after the Dragon Slayer cracks it. Zodd transforms HoS.png|Zodd transforms into his apostle form. Zodd BotH.png|Zodd clad in the armor of the reborn Band of the Falcon. Zodd OP3.png|Zodd's appearance in the third opening, Sacrifice. |-| Promos= 03EXTRA-A.jpg|Promotional art of Zodd's face in his apostle form for the 1997 anime. Berserk 1997 Anime Promo Poster Skull Knight and Zodd.png|Zodd roars in his apostle form behind an image of the Skull Knight's skull, which contains the Crimson Beherit, for the 1997 anime. Berserk 1997 anime soundtrack cover.png|Promotional poster and soundtrack cover art, which includes Nosferatu Zodd in his apostle form, for the 1997 anime. Egg of the King poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Zodd in the midst of battle for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TCG= |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Berserk Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō Gameplay.jpg|Zodd facing Guts. |-| Berserk Musou= Musou Zodd Render.png|A render of Zodd in his human form. Musou Transformed Zodd Render.png|A render of Zodd in his apostle form. Musou Guts Griffith Zodd.png|Zodd facing Guts and Griffith. Musou Zodd Carries Griffith.png|Griffith mounting Zodd during the battle against Ganishka. Musou Human Bullet.png|Guts and Zodd form an uneasy and temporary alliance to deal with Ganishka. |-| Merchandise= Headlong Zodd H Bust.jpg|Zodd human form bust released by Headlong. Tonboya Zodd statue.jpg|Apostle form Zodd statue released by Tonboya. Guts vs Zodd.jpg|Apostle form Zodd versus Guts statue made of polystone released by Art of War. (No. 307). Narin Zodd H Bust.jpg|Zodd human form bust released by Narin. Dotou No Tonosama Zodd H Bust.jpg|Zodd human form bust released by Dotou No Tonosama. Getsurou Zodd Apostle Form.jpg|Zodd apostle form figure released by Getsurou. Resin Range Zodd H.jpg|Zodd human form garage kit released by Resin Range. Zodd Apostle Unknown.jpg|Zodd apostle form figure released by an unknown manufacturer. Zodd Human Battle Ver.jpg|Zodd human form statue made of polystone released by Art of War. Zodd Beast Horror.jpg|Zodd apostle form statue released by Art of War. Zodd killing Wyald.jpg|Zodd apostle form killing Wyald statue released by Art of War. Zodd Bloody.jpg|Zodd human form during the battle at the Hill of Swords statue released by Art of War. Zodd Horseback.jpg|Band of the Falcon Zodd human form on horseback statue released by Art of War. Zodd One Horn Beast.jpg|Millennium Falcon one horned Zodd apostle form statue released by Art of War. Zodd One Horn Mount.jpg|Zodd apostle form mounted bust released by Art of War. Art of War Zodd and Guts No. 147.jpg|Art of War statue depicting Zodd and Guts facing Ganishka (No. 147). Art of War Zodd PVC Statue.jpg|PVC statue of Zodd flying in his apostle form released by Art of War. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages